Talk:Immutable Fighter Super Vegeta/@comment-29448696-20170919211155/@comment-26964788-20170923165733
@L.O.Pluto A noob? I have 600+ days logged onto my jp account alone, and I started on global first, I have played this game for so damn long to see a bad rebirth and KNOW it when I see one. I waited 2 years for them to finally give Vegeta a good rebirth, and I really don't think this is one of them, hell most of the comments agree with me so I don't think I'm just a "hurt Vegeta fan" You screwed over your own arguement when saying that his links are good because there are only about 5 agl cards with prodigies, that doesn't make it a good link, especially since of all those cards listed, 1 is an lr, another is a rebirth and the rest are both old dokkans that most don't use anymore, although I do still use ssgss vegeta. Golden warrior is also a link that very few actual dokkan fest cards have and is almost exclusive to rebirths, rebirths which this late in the game do not matter because I have so many cards, so to someone who doesn't have as many cards this one is better, but after having my first ssr turn into this...disappointing. Why would I use him in different teams when most teams don't even need a support because of how well they link, he practically throws off any team he goes in aside from maybe a rebirth team and even then there are still better mono supports to use, simply throwing him into a cooler team would be bad because it would also leave Vegeta susceptible to high damage. And I have bardock as well, after Vegeta gets his super 3 times in a row he still hits for about 10,000 less damage than bardock, and although that's not bad, considering how that extra 30% to his multiplier would have made him stronger is a kind of disappointing because he didn't get it. And damage isn't even important on these support cards, because they do such low damage compared to everything else that they are just there for support (well duh) but he still requires more ki than the other agl supports because he doesn't have prepared for battle, not to mention bardock still links better and provides a slightly higher attack increase at the cost of defense, and since I run ssj4 Vegeta and a super 17 in my mono agl team, that defense doesn't even matter. Maybe to you he is a versatile wonderful card, but even you can tell that the phy ssj2 Gohan rebirth is far better than this, because ki is so abundant on super physical that he doesn't even need to supply ki. This rebirth had so much potential and it was wasted on a crappy rebirth over the dokkan awakening that was literally supposed to happen, but changed because of reasons, so if you want to use this support, go ahead, but I'm going to stick to ssj2 Gohan agl with, oh look at that, golden warrior and prepared for battle, who gives the same level of support on mono teams. But like I said, until they make a category card that can include this vegeta, I can't see him being used on anything but mono teams, and using him over the respective supports would be a bit damaging to your team. Also, love doesn't excuse stupidity. Just because krillin loved 18 doesn't excuse him for what he did, in fact, most people that haven't seen the end of z or even the start of super, will probably say it was pretty stupid, maybe not as stupid as Vegeta, but boy was it stupid. This card all in all isn't bad, but it really doesn't have a place in most teams because there are just so many cards now. But he no longer has a place that would be best suited for him, because he lacks more common ki links, and has some of the most underrated ki links in the game, so if I were to rate him out of 10, I would give him a 5/10 because he had SOOOOO much potential, but didn't live up to it. And I know I'm being a jerk but I waited SO DAMN LONG for this, and he only turned out to be a mediocre, not even rainbow, support.